1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate, and more particularly, to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly for supplying the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes an array substrate having a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode, a color filter substrate having color filters, and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The thin film transistor of the array substrate includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode and a channel layer.
A poly silicon layer having high electric conductivity may be patterned to form the channel layer. A complex driving circuit including a plurality of thin film transistors having the channel layer including a poly silicon layer is formed in the array substrate. The driving circuit is composed of a complementary metal-oxide semi-conductor (CMOS) circuit including an n-type thin film transistor and a p-type thin film transistor.
The storage electrode is formed on the array substrate. The storage electrode partially overlaps the pixel electrode. The storage electrode and the pixel electrode overlap with the storage electrode to form a storage capacitor. A high concentration ion doping silicon layer, which is implanted with a high concentration of ions of group-V elements, is formed under the storage electrode. The high concentration ion doping silicon layer is spaced apart from the storage electrode. The high concentration ion doping silicon layer and the storage electrode spaced apart from the high concentration ion doping silicon layer form a stabilized capacitor.
An n-typed thin film transistor, a p-type thin film transistor, and the high concentration ion doping silicon layer are formed in the array substrate. The n-type thin film transistor and the high concentration ion doping silicon layer are formed through injection of ions of the group-V elements. The p-typed thin film transistor is formed through injection of ions of group-III elements.
Generally, the n-type thin film transistor, the p-type thin film transistor, and the high concentration ion doping silicon layer are patterned along sensitive patterns formed through a mask. Particularly, several masks are required to form the n-type thin film transistor, the p-type thin film transistor, and the high concentration ion doping silicon layer on the array substrate.
Thus, as the number of the masks for manufacturing the array substrate is increased, cost for manufacturing the array substrate is increased.